Spin the Bottle
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: When Yumi's parents are away, she and Ulrich find themselves playing a game of spin the bottle, with Odd, Aelita Jeremie and Sam. Let's just say that this isn't your normal game of spin the bottle and everyone will real "see" all of each other as it progresses and that Yumi's house is about to become a clothing free zone.


Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko it belongs to its rightful owners and creators

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and strong language anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Yumi's parents were out for the entire weekend. They were visiting Japan and had taken her brother with them. So she had the whole house to herself. She was planning on inviting all her friends over tomorrow. But tonight she had just decided to invite Ulrich over to watch a movie. The two of them had been dating for a year now and it had been the best year of both their lives. They hadn't gone beyond making out yet, but they were in no hurry. When the time came to take things further they would just do it.

Anyway the two of them were watching a movie that was five hours long. When it ended, Yumi saw that Ulrich had fallen asleep on her couch. She smiled and gently shook him awake. Ulrich woke up and hugged her. He was still half asleep as he said, "Yumi."

"Yes Ulrich."

"I love you."

After Ulrich said those three little words his eyes shot open and he became fully awake. Yumi smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss on the lips and said, "I love you to."

Yumi then looked out one of the windows and saw that it was nightfall. Ulrich rubbed his eyes until he was fully awake and realized this. He then said, "Damn, the gates are closed I can't get back there now."

"You can spend the night here. We don't have any classes tomorrow so no one will realize you're gone."

"Yeah, I guess I'll just spend the night on the couch."

"Actually you can spend the night in my room, if you want."

"Sure."

Ulrich and Yumi then went to bed together and they laid down and tried to fall asleep. Even though it was fall it felt like it was the middle of summer. Yumi and Ulrich were so hot that they couldn't even sleep with any of the covers on. After awhile Yumi groaned and turned the light in her room back on. The heat was stopping both of them from falling asleep, Ulrich and Yumi realized that they would be able to fall sleep if they were wearing less. So they talked for awhile and decided that they would strip down to their underwear and sleep together like that. Ulrich thought that as long as they acted as though seeing each other in their underwear was no different than seeing each other in swimsuits; that things wouldn't get awkward.

So Yumi and Ulrich stripped off all of their clothes until they only wore their underwear. Yumi saw that Ulrich had been working out a lot; he had a very nice chest good strong arms and nice legs. As for Ulrich he saw that Yumi had a perfect figure. She was wearing a pink bra and red panties. The sight of Yumi in her underwear made Ulrich feel a slight stirring in his penis, but it didn't give him a hard on. Ulrich and Yumi laid down in the bed together and gave each other a nice goodnight kiss. Then they feel asleep together, Yumi woke up in the morning and felt that her underwear was sweaty. She got out of bed and slid her panties down exposing her ass to the air. At that moment Ulrich woke up, while he had been caught between being awake and asleep he had forgotten where he was and taken his hot sweaty underwear off so he was naked.

The moment he stood out of bed and opened his eyes; he was greeted by the sight of Yumi's round plump rump. His member became hard and he instantly spun around. Yumi felt that he was behind her, so she glanced backwards and saw Ulrich's flat butt. Ulrich glanced back at her and they both looked at each other's nude backsides for a few moments. Then Yumi spoke and said, "Ulrich can you unbuckle my bra."

"Yes."

Ulrich unbuckled Yumi's bra with shaking hands and made her as naked as he was. He then gently put his hands on her back. The head of his erect member touched Yumi's tail bone as he started giving her a back rub. Yumi sighed in pleasure at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands on her back. Ulrich kept his hands nice and high until Yumi said, "You can rub lower if you want."

Ulrich quickly rubbed her lower back and then put his hands on her amazing soft butt and gave it a few quick rubs. After rubbing her butt awhile longer Yumi spun around and kissed Ulrich on the lips. The two of them moaned in pleasure as they shared their first nude kiss. When their kiss ended they looked at each other's naked bodies and blushed bright red in embarrassment, but also arousal. Yumi saw that Ulrich had two round balls, brown pubic hair and nice big member. As for Ulrich he saw that Yumi was beautiful beyond words. She had two big plump round breasts that were the perfect shape and nice sized pink nipples. Her vagina was covered in black pubic hair, but Ulrich could see her pink slit beneath it. His erect penis pointed straight at her and Yumi put her hands on his chest and felt his heart beating. Ulrich and Yumi kissed once more and while they were kissing they embraced each other and Ulrich's penis pressed against her, while Yumi's nice soft breasts pressed against his chest. When their kiss ended Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's breasts making her moan in pleasure. He felt her nipples hardening against his palms and Ulrich felt a pleasure start to grow in his penis.

He gently messaged Yumi's breasts, which made her feel so much pleasure that her knees started to buckle. Ulrich rubbed her breasts some more and then rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. After doing that Ulrich and Yumi sat down on her bed together and held hands. They were very aroused and had no desire to get dressed and hide their bodies from one another. Still they didn't know wither they were ready take that next step in their relationship. Besides the day had just started, having sex for the first time in their lives and becoming one was something that they could do at the end of the day. Ulrich and Yumi kissed once more and Ulrich gave her butt a quick rub before doing the same to her breasts. The two of them talked and decided to have breakfast and then take a bath together. Afterwards they would see what would happen, but at this rate both of them knew there was a strong chance that they would end up making love in the tub.

Ulrich and Yumi shared one more than nude hug together, before putting on bathrobes and having breakfast together. Yumi put on a nice pink bathrobe, while Ulrich put on a blue bathrobe that was a bit big for him since it belonged to Yumi's father. Anyway they had a nice breakfast together and when they were finished they were about to walk upstairs and take a nice romantic bath together. Then the doorbell rang, Yumi knew it couldn't be her parents since they weren't suppose to be back for another day or two. Still she answered the door and saw Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Sam. The sight of Yumi in her bathrobe made Jeremy at loss for words, but Aelita spoke for him and said, "High Yumi we heard you had the house to yourself so we thought we spend the day here also do you know where Ulrich is?"

Before Yumi could say anything Sam saw that Ulrich was behind her and also wearing nothing more than a bathrobe; she smiled a naught smile at Yumi and said, "I see that the two of you were about to bathe together or have you already?"

"No we….."

"Have you seen each other naked?"

Yumi and Ulrich couldn't even reply to that so they both just blushed. Sam felt a naughty plan forming in her mind as she said, "I bet your father would really be happy with that."

"You wouldn't …."

"Oh yes I would, just because your friends with my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't act like a complete fucking bitch if I don't get what I want!"

Odd then spoke and said, "Sam are you on your…well you know."

"No Odd I am just really high and horny from all the weed we smoked last night."

Odd then became silent as everyone looked at him. Sam then spoke again and said, "I also know that Aelita isn't Odd's real cousin, so if you don't want me to go babbling to everyone you'll do what I want."

Yumi had to struggle not to slap Sam as she shouted, "Your black mailing us?"

"That's right I am and I swear on my cunt that I will spill all your dirty little secrets, unless you do what I want."

"What do you want Sam?"

"I want us all to play a game."

"What game?"

Sam tapped the empty soda bottle she had in her hand and said, "I want the six of us to play a special game of spin the bottle."

Ulrich said, "What do you mean by special?"

"Well instead of kissing the person the bottle lands on. You have to take off a piece of their clothing. The last person to still have any clothing on them would be the winner."

"Before we decided wither to play that game or not can I ask you something Odd."

Odd replied, "Sure what is it Yumi?"

"WHY CANT YOU DATE A NOMRAL GIRL!"

Odd gave Sam a loving kiss and replied, "Hey I can't help who I fall in love with."

After talking for awhile the gang decided to play Sam's game. Yumi and Ulrich wanted to get dressed first, but Sam said that she wanted them to play with their bathrobes on. To be fair though she said that they would only have to take them off if the bottle landed on them five times. Also she said that if someone spun the bottle on someone of the same gender, they would have to spin it again till it landed on someone of the opposite gender.

Odd was really looking forward to playing this game, not only would he get to see his girlfriend naked he would also get to see Aelita and Yumi naked as well. As for Ulrich and Yumi they were looking forward to the game as long as they won or at least Sam lost. Jeremy and Aelita on the other hand were not looking forward to playing this game at all. They had been dating for awhile now, but had not yet kissed each other on the lips. The idea of seeing Aelita naked was enough to give Jeremy a heart attack, the idea of seeing three girls naked was enough to make his heart explode.

As for Aelita this was all a bit too much for an innocent soul like her. Still the two of them would play the game to silence Sam. Anyway the six of them sat down in the living room and Yumi sat next to Ulrich, while Odd sat next to Sam and Aelita sat next to Jeremy. They sat in a circle and placed the bottle between them. Odd spun if first and the bottle landed on Aelita. She quickly took her socks off and spun the bottle. The bottle then landed on Ulrich who spun it and the bottle then landed on Sam. Sam then spun the bottle and it landed on Odd. The game continued until Odd wearing only his purple boxers. His arms legs and chest were now completely exposed.

He had had some bad luck for awhile, but now he had to turn his luck around. Odd spun the bottle and it landed on Aelita . Aelita blushed as Odd took her shirt off exposing her nice tummy and dark pink bra that hid her breast perfectly, but showed that they were a good size. Before Jeremy knew it he was only wearing his sky blue underwear and when the bottle landed on Aelita again. Odd found himself taking off her pants exposing her pink panties that had white cats all of them.

Sam had been lucky so far and had only lost her socks. When she spun the bottle again it landed on Ulrich for the fifth time. Ulrich groaned as Sam removed his robe and made him naked. Ulrich covered his penis and balls with his hands as his member start to get hard. Yumi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and that made him smile. Ulrich then spun the bottle and it landed on Yumi. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before taking her robe off and making her naked. The sight of Yumi naked gave Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy full erections. Yumi crossed her legs and covered her right breast with her arm. Her bottom, left breast and some of the night black pubic hair on her vagina was exposed though.

Ulrich sat back down with his crouch uncovered his penis, balls and pubic hair freely exposed. Sam wondered if Odd's member would be as big, while Aelita gasped at the sight of seeing a man naked for the first time in her life. Yumi and Ulrich kissed each other lovingly and Yumi stopped covering her body and held hands with Ulrich. Odd was now so aroused that his underwear felt like it was killing his erection. Yumi spun the bottle next and it landed on Jeremy; Jeremy blushed bright red as Yumi pull down his underwear and exposed his penis and balls. Jeremy's penis was big, but not as big as Ulrich's. The head of his penis was dark and his pubic hair was a light blond color. Everyone looked at his junk and Jeremy blushed bright red and turned around. Aelita gently put her hand on his back, and Jeremy then turned back around. Aelita gave him a quick kiss the nose which made him happy, as she admired his manhood. Jeremy spun the bottle again and it landed on Sam. He blushed bright red and then pulled her shirt off; he blushed even harder when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sam had big round breasts with large black pink nipples. The sight of his girlfriend topless made Odd's boner rage even harder.

Sam then spun the bottle and it landed on Odd. Odd smiled as Sam grabbed his underwear and tore it off him. Exposing his big penis, balls and dark blond pubic hair; Odd and Sam shared a loving kiss. Then Odd spun the bottle and it landed on Aelita. Aelita brushed bright red as Odd unbuckled her bra and made her chest bare. Aelita breasts were actually much bigger than her bra had showed them to be. They were actually almost as big as Sam's and Yumi's breasts. Aelita's nipples were small though and they were a light pink color. Jeremy's penis flexed in joy at the sight of Aelita's breasts.

Aelita spun the bottle again and it landed on Odd. Since he was already naked he just spun it and lucky for him it landed on Sam who at this point was just wearing her black thong. Odd pulled her panties down. Odd gasped when he saw Sam's vagina, it was complexly hairless. Her pink slit was complexly exposed to his eyes. Sam smiled at Odd and sat down next to him; she touched his hard member with one of her fingers and gave Odd a loving kiss that he happily returned. Aelita was the only one of them who still had a shard of clothing on, she has beaten the odds and won the game.

For some reason though she felt left out. Sam was playfully rubbing the skin on top of Odd's penis, while Yumi and Ulrich were cuddling. Ulrich had one of his hands over Yumi's left breasts and Yumi was gently storking his penis. While Ulrich had one of his hands hovering over her vagina; suddenly Aelita found herself kissing Jeremy on the lips. It was a very deep and loving kiss, his penis pressed against her pink panties while they were kissing and Aelita moaned in pleasure as she felt a strange heat start to build between her legs.

She playfully touched Jeremy's penis making him gasp in pleasure. After she did that Aelita got up and spun around. She tugged at her panties and Jeremy understood that she wanted them off. So Jeremy pulled her panties down and made Aelita as naked as everyone else was. Aelita stepped out of her panties as Jeremy stared at her big round bottom. He gave her butt a nice squeeze and then Aelita smiled and turned around. Jeremy then saw her vagina, which was covered in lovely pink pubic hair. He saw he slit and became so aroused by the sight of her nudity that a drop of pre cum left his member. Aelita sat back down and Jeremy put his hands on her breasts and kissed her passionately. While they were kissing he flicked her nipples and Aelita gently rubbed her knee against his penis.

Odd and Sam gave making out and Odd rubbed Sam's breasts like crazy while she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ulrich and Yumi followed suit, their tongues battled while Ulrich rubbed Yumi's left breast and squeezed her right butt cheek. Yumi moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hand around Ulrich's member and felt it throbbing. Sam cupped Odd's balls and Aelita pressed her nice soft lovely breasts against Jeremy's chest.

Things were now really starting to heat up, thoughts of embarrassment and modest had left all of their minds and now everyone just wanted to come! Aelita rubbed her knee against Jeremy's ball as he broke his kiss with her and kissed her nipples. Odd cupped Sam's rump and gave it a nice long squeeze, while Ulrich touched the top of Yumi's vagina with two fingers and felt how soft and warm it was. Yumi storked his member making Ulrich feel a pleasure build in his penis. He squeezed Yumi's left breast before running a finger along her vagina. Yumi moaned in pleasure and ended her kiss with Ulrich and gave his member stroke. She felt his penis twitch in her hand and after giving in another stroke Yumi saw a drop of pre cum left his member. Yumi knew it would only take a few more storks to make the man she loved cum!

Before she could stroke Ulrich again though, Sam ended the tongue battle she was having with Odd and said, "Wow things are really getting hot, so Yumi are you having fun now?"

Yumi moaned in pleasure as Ulrich ran his fingers down her vagina and said, "What do you think?"

"Well I was wondering if we can play another game, let's see who can jack off the longest without cumming!"

Everyone was so aroused at this point that all they could do was nodded. The boys sat down together and so did the girls. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy wrapped one of their hands around their steel hard members and prepared to start stroking them. Yumi, Sam and Aelita opened their legs all the way and showed their boyfriends their round pink vagina openings. The six of them all blushed bright red and then they all took a deep breath and began to masturbate. Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd gently stroked their penises, while Yumi Sam and Aelita fingered themselves. The girls fingers became wet with their own pre cum and the boys felt a pleasure build in their members as they prepared to cum. Aelita traced her vagina opening with her fingers, while Sam thrust her fingers deep inside herself. Yumi put two fingers inside of her love hole, while flicking her hidden pearl with her thumb. The girls felt their vagina wall started to tightened while the boys felt their cum start to rise. The pleasure that the six of them felt was just amazing. The pleasure in the boy's penises became greater and greater.

While the girls felt their vagina walls start to tighten. They all managed to masturbate together for almost half an hour until they all cummed! Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy moaned in pleasure as they gave their members a finally stroke as they all came together. Their white sticky cum shot out of their penises and onto their girlfriends legs; the three of them moaned in pleasure as they all came, Ulrich made his hands into fists as the pleasure overwhelmed him, while Odd's thrashed his legs wildly and Jeremy closed his eyes.

The girls came just an instant later, their vagina walls slammed together as their cum poured out of their wet pink holes and dripped down their legs. They all screamed in pleasure and Yumi made sure to rub her breasts together as she came. The three girls felt their nipples became as hard as steel as pleasure coursed through them. When they were all done cumming, they kissed their boyfriends lovingly and passionately. The six of them then laid down together and then they all cuddled. While basing in the afterglow of their orgasms, Yumi wrapped her hands around Ulrich's member and started storking it.

While Ulrich put his hand on her warm, cum soaked vagina and searched for her hidden jewel. As for Jeremy he wrapped his lips around Aelita's right nipple and sucked on it like a newborn baby. Odd sat down on the couch while Sam rubbed her ass against his dick and balls. Odd grabbed her breasts and squeezed them like crazy. Yumi saw what Odd was doing with Sam and wanted to try it with Ulrich. So Ulrich sat down while Yumi rubbed her bum against his groin while he squeezed her breasts like crazy. Jeremy kept on sucking on Aelita's nipple while rubbed the other one between his fingers.

Odd was rubbing the outside of Sam's vagina, while she moved over to Aelita and had Jeremy move his hand, so she could suck on her other nipple. Aelita screamed in pleasure as both her nipples were sucked on. Yumi kept on rubbing her bum against Ulrich's penis, while he rubbed the outside of her vagina with his fingers. Ulrich was about to finger Yumi, but Sam beat him to it and stabbed two fingers inside of Yumi's love hole. Ulrich and Yumi then kissed lovingly as Ulrich put both his hands back on Yumi's lovely soft breasts. Ulrich rubbed her breasts together, while they had a tongue battle. Suddenly Yumi felt some pre cum on her tail bone and she rubbed her butt against Ulrich's groin harder as she felt his member stiffen against her as he prepared to cum again.

Sam moved her fingers around Yumi's vagina and made sure to stab them deeper until they touched her virgin seal. She kept on sucking on Aelita's nipple, while giving Odd a hand job. Aelita felt her vagina walls getting hotter and tighter as the pleasure between her legs increased. She put her hand between her legs and started fingering herself. As for Ulrich he squeezed Yumi's breasts and he rubbed his member against her bum a few more times and then he came! Ulrich screamed in pleasure as cummed all over Yumi's ass, as for Yumi she soon joined him and screamed louder than she ever had in her entire life as she came and her cum poured out of her hole and covered Sam's fingers!

Sam, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita all screamed as they came as well! They pleasure the four of them felt from cumming was so great their toes shook. Jeremy cam on Aelita's knee while Aelita's come poured out of her hole and onto the floor. As for Odd his penis twitched as his cum shot out of his member like a volcano. As for Sam she stabbed the tip of the bottle into her womanhood and screamed in pleasure as her vagina walls slammed together and her hot warm cum filled the bottle.

The moment they were all done cumming, Ulrich kissed Yumi lovingly and rubbed her nub; while she rubbed his penis between her hands. As soon as they were on the verge of cumming again, Yumi positioned herself in Ulrich's lap, in fact the head of his penis was now brushing against her opening. They were going to make love now and become one! Nothing in the world could stop them from doing that. Ulrich gently thrust himself inside of Yumi and her warm vagina walls hugged his member, Ulrich slowly buried his manhood all the way inside of her until they were one and their virginity was gone. Ulrich felt Yumi's maiden head break and he kissed her lovingly and passionately to help her through the pain. He thrust into her softly and gently, while their friends watched and masturbated to them.

As soon as Sam felt her vagina walls start to tighten again, she had Odd lay down on the ground. Then she impaled herself with his member, Odd saw tears ran down her eyes as he felt her virgin blood cover his penis. He gave her rump a squeeze and smiled knowing that he was her first. Sam thrust down on Odd's penis like a jack hammer; Odd noticed that her breasts juggled with every thrust. Odd made his hands into fists and closed his eyes while he tried to stop himself from cumming so he would not release the pleasure until it reached its height.

Aelita kissed Jeremy lovingly and asked him if they could have sex standing up. He just blushed bright red and nodded. Aelita then opened her legs for him and Jeremy gave her a loving kiss on the lips and then stabbed himself inside of her. Aelita closed her eyes in pain as her innocence was lost. Jeremy kissed her lovingly and said I love you to her. Aelita smiled and hugged him. Their tongues battled as he thrust himself inside of her. After only a dozen thrusts Jeremy felt himself on the verge of cumming. He hugged Aelita close and her amazing breasts pressed against his chest as he gave one more amazing thrust as they reached heaven together. Feeling Jeremy cum inside of her made Aelita reach her own orgasm as well. Her vagina walls gently hugged Jeremy's member as he came in her. They pleasure they felt from cumming was so great that it made them both close their eyes in pleasure. When the wave of pleasure was done washing over them, they kissed lovingly and sat down together.

Now as for Sam and Odd, they were having a lot of funning. Sam was thrusting down on Odd's member so hard and so fast that he feared he would cum any second now. Odd was feeling so much pleasure as this point, that he had closed his eyes and was just waiting for his release. As for Sam her vagina walls were squeezing his member already and she had covered Odd's member in her cum and pre cum. Sam thrust down on Odd's member until all of it was buried deep inside her womanhood and all that was visible was the base of it. She then played with herself and the sight of that was too much for Odd.

Sam felt his member jerk in her and then she screamed in pleasure as she came. Her vagina walls gently milked Odd of all his sperm, while his penis throbbed as he came inside of her. A wave of pleasure washed over them and when it ended neither of them could stand. So Sam laid down on top of Odd and kissed him lovingly and passionately. As for Ulrich and Yumi, they were nowhere near done. As Ulrich thrust his member into her warmth, their tongues battled for dominance while he squeezed her bum like crazy. As for Yumi she fondled Ulrich's ball sack with her hands and then wrapped her arms around him and had her breasts press against his chest.

Ulrich kept on thrusting inside of Yumi, he felt her vagina tightening around him and he also felt his cum start to rise. Ulrich rubbed Yumi's bum a bit more, before placing both his hands on her amazing breasts and rubbing them together. His penis throbbed harder than it ever hand in his entire life as he prepared to cum inside of the woman he loved!

Ulrich gave Yumi's breasts a few more squeezes and then they both kissed lovingly and passionately. Once their kiss ended they embraced each other as Ulrich kept thrusting inside of her. Yumi's breasts pressed tightly against Ulrich's chest, while Ulrich buried his member all the way inside of her. Already some drops of his sperm had left his member and flowed into Yumi's womb. Her vagina walls tighten around him and they shouted each other's names as they both cummed! Yumi's vagina walls hugged his member, while Ulrich shot all his cum into her in one beautiful spurt.

Their cum mixed together and ran down Yumi's legs, the pleasure and bliss they felt was so great that tears left their eyes because of it and they found themselves immobile while they came together, the pleasure washed over them and it felt so great that they thought it would never end. When the pleasure did finally leave them though, they both kissed lovingly and laid down on the floor together and said I love you to one another. Sam then stood up and put her hands on her hips and said, "Boy we sure got carried away, anyway next time we do this can we have a real six way?"

Before anyone could reply to what Sam had just said. Yumi's family walked back into the house, since they had decided to come back from Japan early to surprise her. The details of what happened next are unknown to all. So let's just say that Yumi's father did not have a positive reaction to the sight that greeted his eyes.

The End


End file.
